Best Sleepover
by Kai's Girlfreind
Summary: The kids all decide to have this one huge crazy sleepover with everybody that includes a lot of gang members. They begin to rent a video, but who knows what the guys are planning to do to their girlfriends.
1. Default Chapter

The Snowboard kids in: 

^^ Troubles Renting A Video ^^ 

Jam, Slash and Tommy were all in the vehicle waiting for their girlfriends to arrive so they would all decide to rent a movie together. The girlfriends such as Nancy, Linda and Wendy had all finally got into the vehicle with their boyfriends. 

Slash: *Starts driving in the vehicle.* 

Jam: So what movie do ya all wanna rent? 

Nancy: I'd say it has to do with romance. 

Tommy: I would rather want to see Star Wars. Its my favourite movie of all! *Tommy said while hugging a Obi-Whon action figure.* 

Linda: That movie is so lame. *Starts putting on make-up.* 

Wendy: Lets suggest to see a movie created by artificial intelligence. 

Tommy: That what I call sweet. 

Jam: Tommy, that is so lame. *He crossed his arms.* 

Nancy: You have to be very good at communicating. 

Linda: That is like lamo! *She said as she looked at her boyfriend with disappointment.* 

Tommy: So what if I can't fit in. At least I am trying! 

Slash: *Turns around and starts speaking to Tommy.* Believe me, ya ain't gonna go that far. 

Jam: Cause ya have to play by the tune order to stick to the groove. 

Wendy: He just wanted to see Star Wars! *Complained Wendy.* 

Jam: Wendy, you aren't very good at it either. *Glancing at Wendy in a weird way.* 

Slash: I should suggest the movie 'Valentine.' 

Nancy: What? 

Jam: Huh? 

Linda: All right! But what is it about? 

Slash: *Glanced at Linda and the rest as he began to tell the summary of the movie.* It's all about a guy who kills several of his enemies because he wants ti get them back on revenge. I'd say the movie is about revenge and killing. 

Jam: I don't think we should watch that.... 

Slash: Why Jam? Are you scared? 

Linda: He probably thinks a butcher man is going to come after him. 

Jam: *Sweatdrops hanging down from his face.* 

Nancy: Leave Jam alone. If he doesn't want to watch that movie then he doesn't have to. *Explained Nancy while holding Jam's hand.* 

Tommy: YA! Nancy has a point. 

Wendy: We should probably watch a movie that has romance. *Suggested Wendy.* 

Nancy: *Glanced at Wendy in a mean way.* I have already suggested that idea. 

Wendy: So what it doesn't look like I have committed a dreadful sin. 

Tommy: Can't we just all watch Star Wars? 

Everyone: Shut up Tommy! 

Tommy: *Glares evilly towards everybody else. 

Jam: No way! Not ever watching Valentine! 

Slash: Jam, you can just say that your scared. 

Jam: NO WAY! *Shouting furiously.* 

Linda: We can all vote for our movie and whoever wins decides. 

Jam: Stupid idea. 

Nancy: It only will make the situation worse. 

Tommy: Then we can choose something that all of us will like. 

Jam: Man, Tommy you are boring. 

Linda: Just shut up and let him think for once. 

Jam: Sorry, about that. *He says glancing at Nancy.* I have to be a big mouth....so I would suggest for myself to shut up.....cause I am such a nice person. 

Nancy: Jam, I'm still a lot more nicer than you. 

Jam: I'm still better. 

Nancy: You wish. *She said suddenly smirking at him.* 

Jam: I bet I am nicer than you. 

Nancy: You can't bet your personality. 

Jam: Still better. 

Nancy: Oh just shut......*Jam grabs Nancy and starts French-kissing her.* 

Wendy: *Glances at Nancy and Jam while admiring them.* That is so sweet. 

Linda: Ill! *Freaks out.* 

Slash: Will you two just stop doing that! 

Jam and Nancy: SHUT UP! 

Tommy: *Glances at his action figure. He rolls up the window from the vehicle.* 

Slash: Tommy, what are you doing? *Complained Slash.* 

Tommy: *Didn't reply. He threw his action figure out of the window and it suddenly hits another vehicle.* 

Some person: Dam you kids! I'll call your parents! 

Linda: *Pops her head out of the window.* Get bent! 

Tommy: I think I here your momma calling. 

Slash: *Hollered so loudly the rest of the kids quickly plugged their ears.* Fatt Ass! 

Tommy and Linda: *Both closed the window as the other vehicle made a right turn hoping that he would've never seen such rude kids in his life again.* 

Jam: At least that's over. *He sighed.* 

Wendy: At least look on the bright side...all of us are still okay! 

Jam: *Shook his head.* 

Nancy: Even though were all okay.....WE STILL HAVEN'T DECIDED TO PICK A MOVIE! *She hollered in a voice, which sounded like Bubbles from the Powerpuff girls.* 

Tommy: You got that right. 

Wendy: What should we pick then. 

Linda: It has to be something that has a good sense of humour. 

Slash: Like me. *Started to blush.* 

Linda: No not you! I meant the fricken movie! 

Slash: Sorrrrrrrieee. All you had to do was say that you are an old hag. *Smiling sneerly.* 

Linda: What did you call me?! 

Jam: Here we go again. 

Nancy: This will always be like a never-ending battle. 

Wendy: Lets just us four decide. 

Tommy: But we have to include everybody or there will be a bigger argument. 

Wendy: Your right. *Sighing as she had given up all faith.* 

Jam: At least we get to enjoy...... *Pulls out a deck of Italian cards from his pocket.* 

Nancy: Oh Jam, you are always thinking for others. *Starts hugging him tightly.* 

Jam: I can get used to this. 

Tommy: *Interupts.* Can we start? 

Jam: Sure, sure. *He said as he gave Nancy a kiss on the cheek and started shuffling the cards.* 

Wendy: I called to be on Tommy's team! 

Tommy: You sure you know how to play Brisk? 

Wendy: Yes I do. *Looking at him saracastically.* 

Jam: That makes me partners with Nancy! *Smiles at her.* 

Nancy: *Smiles back sweetly.* 

Jam: *Hands out the cards.* 

Jam, Nancy, Wendy and Tommy: *All started to play Brisk with one another while Slash and Linda were arguing. It was always revenge between them two.* 

Linda: I said...what did you call me? 

Slash: You are an old hag. You should be so proud to even look like one. 

Linda: *Deathstares at him. She grabbed his neck which happened to throb the poor guy.* 

Slash: Linda.....uh..ggggg...sorry!!! *While struggling to breathe.* 

Linda: *Released her grip, but still hung onto him. The vehicle was out of control (since no one was driving) even before Nancy made her first move.* 

Nancy: Whats happening?! 

Jam: *Lost his balance as he accidentally fell on top of her.* 

Tommy: I'd say......... 

Wendy: WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!!! *The four kids fell all on top of each other. They were being shifted around in the vehicle, while Slash and Linda were still arguing.* 

Linda: Take that back! 

Slash: Linda, I said I was sorry. 

Linda: *She glanced at him into the eyes. She released him and quickly gave him a little kiss on the cheek.* 

Slash: *Blushed.* 

Linda: *Without noticing there was a vehicle heading right towards them.* 

Slash: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! 

Linda: Grab the steering wheel! 

Slash: Right. *He force the steering wheel in the other direction and after had continued driving.* 

Linda: You sometimes crack me up. 

Slash: I know......That's why I'm the one with a good sense of humour. 

Tommy, Jam, Nancy and Wendy: *Had all awakened as they all sat back on the seat.* 

Tommy: I was hoping to play in one piece. 

Wendy: At least look on the bright side. 

Jam: Don't even think about saying that again! 

Wendy: *Crossed her arms as she stuck out her tongue at him.* 

Nancy: Since we are all slightly getting along..... 

Linda: Oh shoot! *Interupted Linda.* 

Everyone: WHAT?! 

Linda: We forgot about the movie! 

Slash: Okay lets all get this settled. We are almost there now and still haven't decided what movie to pick! 

Nancy: Why does everyone always take my idea....or always interrupts me! 

Jam: I didn't do nothin. *Starts putting his arms around her.* 

Nancy: I mean Wendy and Linda! 

Linda and Wendy: *Sweat drops.* 

Jam: Don't worry Nancy, I will always be here for you. *Starts comforting her.* 

Tommy: I'd suggest now to watch Zoolander. 

Slash: That movie doesn't sound great. Daisuke told me that movie had sucked. 

Linda: What about American Pie Two? *Everyone agreed all except Wendy.* 

Nancy: Why do you have to spoil it? *Shook her head of disappointment.* 

Wendy: I just don't like movies that revolve around physical relationships. 

Slash: I was hoping to see that. 

Jam: How about the Mario Brothers? 

Linda: That movie is sooo old. 

Slash: It would embrass me for my whole entire life. 

Tommy: I'd like to see that. 

Nancy: But, not everyone agreed to it. 

Tommy: Oh. 

Slash: What about Don't Say A Word. 

Jam: That movie is really good. 

Wendy: When did you ever watch that? 

Jam: Well if you put it that way I have never seen it. But Gannondorf told me that it was a really great movie. 

Linda: Too much mystery.......Only smart people will get that. *Stares at Wendy and Nancy.* 

Tommy: Linda, it's not only about mystery it's about this girl who has a six digit number that her father gave her......The are these people after her and they almost killed her and.... 

Jam: *Interupts.* Tommy it's bad enough not getting a movie, but you actually telling us what it is all about.......WILL SPOIL IT! 

Nancy: I have a great idea! 

Wendy: I hope it's something that I could watch. 

Linda: It better have to do with some romance. 

Jam: No blood or guts. 

Slash: Something Jam is scared of. 

Jam: *Turns around and smiles at Slash.* 

Tommy: There has to be food in it and I want to eat. 

Nancy: A WALK TO REMEMBER! 

Jam: When did that ever come out? 

Slash: Ya....when? 

Nancy: *Blushed as she started to explain.* Even though it didn't come out yet...I have an older cousin that works there. He gets all the new releases in quite early. 

Tommy: Which allows us to rent the movie! 

Nancy: Correct! 

Jam: A Walk To Remember it is then. Does it have any blood in it? 

Nancy: No silly. *She pats him on the shoulder.* It's about romance where a guy falls in love with a girl. 

Tommy: Don't give away that...... 

Nancy: At least I don't tell what the whole story is about. 

Tommy: Oh, you just say the basic idea. Sorry, sorry. 

Jam and Nancy: *Stare at him sarcastically.* 

Linda: Okay Slash lets get that movie. 

Slash: Okay then. *Thinks confusingly for a couple of moments.* What movie was that called again? 

Everyone: A WALK TO REMEMBER! *Shouting so loudly it blew Slash almost out of the vehicle. 

Slash: Okay then. I heard you guys the first time. 

Nancy: I can't believe we had gone through all that trouble seeing a movie............Any ways since were renting that movie for my sleep over I have decided to change a couple of plans. 

Jam: What is that. *He put is arm around her shoulder smiling back at her.* 

Nancy: You wait and see. 

Slash: I see men and wo-men playing on the grass scratching everyone's ass, that's why they wanted to roll on the grass. 

Everyone: Slash! *They all laughed.* 

To be continued in ^^ The Best Sleep over in History.^^ 

By: Jam Davis Loadman 


	2. Who shall we invite?

Disclaimer: Hi I'm a new fan towards the site and I hope all you people soon get to read my stories and review them! Tell me after how good they were and maybe I can add more. I have compared also some characters from cartoon shows like Psycho from Max Steel, or even people from video games such as Jam's uncle Gannondorf from Zelda. Sorry about the biography but all I can say is that I SO LOVE JAM AND DAMIEN FROM SNOWBOARD KIDS! I WISH THAT THEY WERE REAL SO I CAN EACH HUG THEM BOTH AND GIVE THEM SO MUCH KISSES! I ain't the owner of the Snowboard kids company, but I do enjoy writing stories about them. 

Snowboard Kids in: 

^^ Who shall We Invite ^^ 

As soon as the Snowboard kids arrived back from Blockbuster they all quickly ran towards the couch each fighting over it who wanted to sit in that exact spot. "All I can say is that I am severely tired," Jam sighed taking huge breathes. "Me I'm dying to watch the movie!" Complained Slash as he grabbed the tape and was about to pop it into the VCR. Nancy grabbed his hand. "You mustn't, we still have to call my friends over for this huge sleep over," explained Nancy. Slash dropped the tape. Tommy was in the kitchen preparing the snacks with Linda, while Wendy ran back home to get her supplies for sleeping over. Jam relaxed on the couch as he stretched his arms and feet , grabbed the converter and started watching TV Slash jumped onto Jam's stomach. "AAHHHH! He hollered. "Oh, sorry. I was just hoping to squish your guts," joked Slash as he rubbed his ass on Jam. Jam had pushed Slash off the couch. "You Fat Ass! You made a comfy pillow! I will Sue You!" He shouted. Jam just smiled at Slash in a sly way. "You and what army?" He smiled while still flipping through the channels. The guys both sat on the couch and started watching T.V. Tommy ran out from the kitchen and had joined the guys. "So what you guys watchin?" "Somethin that involves food. But I don't want you to get to addicted to the T.V. ," Jam said while turning to a channel on the food network. "I say that this is only about fish! I don't want to watch it?" Slash complained as he grabbed the converter from Jam. "Hey, can you stop botherin me, I'm trying to tease Tommy," Jam snapped. "He can just go and look at the fridge. That will be his most favourite movie!" Slash laughed. Tommy got up from his seat as he started to raise his fists. "You stop always being so negative about me or I'll kick your ass!" "Chill, all I want is too watch a decent movie," Slash said. Jam looked at Slash in a mean way. Slash smiled back sweetly. "Don't worry dear, I'll make sure the movie has no blood in it." "You are DEAD!" Jam shouted. The rest of the guys had started fighting as usual that they didn't even hear Wendy banging on the door. She quickly grabbed a ladder and had made her way up to Nancy's room where the others were. So, you like Jam right?" Linda asked confusingly. "Well of course she does," interrupted Wendy as she stepped into her room. "Well even though I do I just will do the worst on him," Nancy bragged. "As in?" Linda asked. "Kissing him on the lips!" Nancy complained as the two of her friends looked at each other confusingly. "Since you put it in that way......... Isn't your cousin also coming over?" Wendy continued blushing. Linda starred at Wendy in a sly way. "Of course he is coming, just try not to do any body movements with him." "At least I don't think I'm all high and mighty," Wendy said making fun of Linda. "You better not start it or I'll........." Before she could finish she heard a huge collision downstairs which shook the ground. The girls quickly ran back downstairs. With a surprise they noticed that Damien had just arrived here. "What was that for?" Complained Linda. "Your ass banging back right at you!" Slash complemented as him and Jam both gave each other a high five. "To be honest it was Jam and Slash who were fighting for food as they kept on banging against the fridge," Tommy explained as he both looked at his two friends. Linda looked at Tommy in a nice way and gave him a hug. Tommy smiled as she smiled back at him. Slash and Jam both started making faces at Linda. "You guys better stop it because I don't want any more arguments from now on tonight!" Nancy demanded. "Okay, sweetie," Jam answered. "I want to feel your buns!" Joked Slash. Jam starred at Slash and raised his fists. "Remember what I said," Nancy said as she grabbed Jam's fists and made a desperate looking face. He lowered his fists. "You lucky you got away with it this time!" "Don't mention it mother," Slash laughed. "WHAT ABOUT ME YOU GUYS!" Complained Damien who was all left out. "Don't worry we haven't forgotten about you," assured Wendy. "I hope so...........so who are we inviting?" Damien asked. "Well I did ask them, but I sure forgot to tell them at what time," Nancy started to freak out. "Chill, chill we can always call them back now," Jam explained as he held onto her hand. Damien glanced at the stove because it had started to smell weird as he sniffed the air. "What the heck are you cooking in there. It smells like Scottish cheese with burnt bacon!" All the others started to sniff the air. "Holy Smokes I forgot to take out the pizza!" Linda ran towards the stove. "At least I don't stink as bad as this," laughed Jam. "I could've done better," Slash followed in laughing. Damien had offered to help Linda with the burnt pizza that she just took out of the oven. Nancy and Wendy both grabbed the phone and had decided to order pizza instead. Tommy insisted to help Linda as well. "At least when I had foster parents they sure did know how to cook pizza at this age," Damien complained. "Bet you that you are also a complainer," Linda sneered. "At least I know that I am telling the truth, unlike people like you who screw around doing nothing all day!" Yelled Damien as he threw her a towel and left the kitchen. "I think he likes me," Linda thought. "Too bad he likes someone else by the name Diana," said Tommy trying not to pay attention towards her angry face. "Well....... We will see about that, but don't worry you will always be my first," Linda said as she moved closer to Tommy. Tommy and Linda both started to make out and without noticing Damien took a picture of them both kissing. "Hehehe, at least we can get her back after," Jam giggled trying not to cause a commotion. "You are a genius, just wait until tonight," Slash teased as they all glanced at the photograph. "By this time she wouldn't have expected anything like that." "All we can do is wait," Damien shrugged. "Damn, I was hoping to do something towards Nancy later on in bed," Jam snapped his fingers just as he just remembered. The guys all got up from what they were doing and had decided to go watch more T.V. In the living room. Wendy and Nancy had finally finished making all the phone calls of who to invite towards her sleep over. Nancy had sat down beside Jam and Damien, while Slash sat down with Wendy. "Did you figure it out yet on who your inviting?" Asked Jam. Damien turned his head. "I think it will be a lot more than what your parents have actually allowed you." "No..................wait...................I mean yes. So far I have invited Diana (Damien's girlfriend), Jeanette (Slash's younger sister), Brittany (Slash's girlfriend and Jam's sister), Dino, Sinobin, Kairneseus, Kenineseus, Gary (from Pokémon), Duplica (Gary's girlfriend), Chris/Warren (Slash's twin cousins), Maria, Jeramie, T.J, Matt (Digimon), Lisa, Crystal (Jam's twin sister), and Kansas," Nancy had finally finished but Jam and Damien had already fallen asleep. She smacked both of their heads. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!" They both shouted as they fell off the couch. "Ha, ha you bags," teased Slash. Damien grabbed his foot and Slash had suddenly fell on the both of them. "Please get off of me!?" Said Jam trying to get up. "No I having fun on you," Slash said as he started to rub his ass on Damien's head. They both together pushed Slash off of them. Nancy and Wendy just stayed on the couch and had started giggling at the guys. "You guys sure know when to crack us up," Wendy giggled in a cute voice. "But I can't lay any eggs," said Slash looking all depressed. Jam had gotten up as he sat down beside the two girls as he put both of his arms around them. "So whaca babes gonna do for now?" "Well I was thinking that I would suggest you to warm me up," Nancy suggested as she started to cuddle up closer to him. "Sure thing," as he started to put his arms around Nancy. Wendy couldn't stand to be near the both of them whenever they were all nice to each other. So she decided to see Linda and Tommy. Damien and Slash both quickly ran towards the washroom. "You got the sheet?" Slash asked. "Sure," Damien answered as he grabbed the sheet of all the pranks they were willing to do for tonight. "How come Jam isn't here now?" Slash scratched his head. "Cuz he's havin fun with Nancy," Damien shrugged as he got out his ruler and compass set. "Now this is what we do for tonight........" He began explaining. Linda and Tommy had decided to make another whole pizza, but even though they did they didn't notice that Nancy and Wendy had already ordered one. "Now since you guys are done we can finally start to eat," Wendy suggested as she grabbed the pizza from the both of them. "But this is for our friends when they actually arrive here," explained Tommy. "Ya, and we still need to add some spices," Linda went on. "Well you guys do that, and so am I," Wendy said as she decided to help Tommy and Linda with the pizza. Jam and Nancy were both watching T.V together. They were both lying on the couch as Nancy was on top on Jam lying on his chest. She was so happy to have a man who was nice and muscular. "I can't wait till tonight," he whispered to himself hoping that she wouldn't have heard him. Nancy kept her eyes on the T.V. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" They all called out rushing towards the door. 


	3. Games Are Great Crossovers

Snowboard kids in: 

^^ Games are Great Crossovers ^^ 

"Hey what did you do that for?" Complained Slash as he tried to get up, as he was squished right under Tommy. "It ain't my fault that I had called out to get the door first!" Wendy squealed. The doorbell rang constantly until Nancy got up and opened the door. It was Jeanette, Crystal, and Brittany. "Hey guys," Tommy called out giving them each a hug and a kiss. Jam and Slash both turned the other way. "Whats a matter guys you scared to look at your own sisters?" Teased Linda poking them both coninously on the back. "Hi Jam!" Called out Brittany as she gave her brother a huge hug. "Please not that hard," he said as he was gripped on pretty tightly. "I know lets play hide and go seek!" Suggested Jeanette willing to run in the kitchen to check for some hiding spots. "Oh no, you wait till the others come," said Slash as he grabbed her arm. "But I want to go now," Jeanette complained starting to tear. Brittany looked at Slash in a way that he could not understand. "So hows everything when we weren't here?" She asked. "Pretty good, just some playfightings," Slash answered starting to blush. He wasn't even sure if he was in love or started to like Jam's younger sister. The doorbell rang again as Diana, Kenesieus, Kairneseus, Sinobin and Dino stepped inside. Damien rushed towards Diana giving her a big hug and kiss. "I was waiting all night for you!" Damien shouted still hugging her. "It doesn't matter now as long as I'm here!" She laughed. Dino took off his baseball cap and kissed Wendy on the cheek. "Missed me?" "Ya, of course I did," Wendy blushed. Linda remained to look at Wendy in a sly way. Kenesieus and Kairneseus quickly ran into the living room and had started jumping on the couch having pillow fights. "I want to join too," complained Slash as he aslo followed the two demons. Brittany, Sinobin, and Jeanette joined in as well. The next thing was that the doorbell rang again now it was Matt, Gary, Duplica, Chris and Warren. "Yes this is where the fun begins!" Cheered Warren. "You can say double the trouble, can increase to double!" Shouted Chris. The two twins had ran all over the house causing all huge commotions. Yet Nancy had forgotten to tell her friends that a couple of the friends she had invited weren't coming because they were busy with some business or errands. The doorbell rang for the last time and the three gang members stepped in. They wore such evil masks and had pockets knifes that were flicked opened. They walked so slowly making sure that everyone thought that they were mugs. One of them took off the mask and to a surprise it was Jim. "Ohmigod you guys scared the living heck out of me," Nancy freaked out. Jam ran up towards his cousin and gave him a hug. T.J and Jeramie also had revealed after taking the masks off. Jam gave his gang members all a hug. "I haven't seen you guys since so long," Jam said still hugging all his members. "What you can say is that we have never broken up as a group just splitted apart," Jim explained. Nancy and the others looked at Jam and his friends in a confused way. "Sorry about all the ruckus," T.J said scratching his hair. "We just wanted to see what you gus would do," Jeramie replied fixing his bandana. Slash and Damien both looked at Jam in a mean way. "Don't forget about the pranks!" They called out. Jam nodded. The rest of the gang all gathered in the living room. "I want to play Super Mario 64?" Asked Matt. "That's a baby game, let me show you how a winner succeeds," Gary said as he grabbed one of the controllers and smiled evilly at Matt. Nancy sat down beside Jam and Jim. The rest were all sitting on the floor wide-eyed at the game. Jeanette popped the game into the system and then started playing. Matt wanted to give a shot at it. He starte running a round the castle with Mario. "No, no you are supposed to go downstair!" Shouted Linda. "But I don't want to fight the ghosts," answered Matt still keeping his eye on the game. "Don't worry running excercises Mario," giggled Duplica as she looked at Gary. Gary looked back at her and smiled. "Hey get some hearts because Mario is gonna die soon!" Shouted Tommy. "Tommy, you don't even know what you are saying because I haven't encountered an enemy yet!" Said Matt. Matt moved Mario downstairs towards the basement and had noticed that there were three differen tworlds to choose. "Choose the cave one!" Insisted Wendy. "I'd suggest the Egyptian one!" Keniesues called out. "We want the fire world!" Cried out the twins. Jam had fallen asleep and Nancy laid right beside him on the couch. "Maybe just for a bit I'll take a little rest," she thought. Jim looked at Jam and Nancy. "They sure do make such a cute couple," he thought even though he wished that he had a girlfriend who was nice. Nancy felt sorry for him in a way so she grabbed him by the arm as they all fell asleep beside each other. "Shut up! One at a time!" Matt creid out. "Sheesh even people like you need patience," Diana said trying not to affend Matt. "That's my girl," Damien smiled as he hugged her agian still watching the game being played. "Why don't we choose a number from one to ten?" Suggested Gary. "Bad idea," Brittany stuck out her tounge. "I agree with her!" Answered Slash. He was still so confused why he was falling for her. Chris and Warren both kept their eyes on the screen becasue they did seem very interested with that game. Mario had finally chosen the destination which was the cave that Wendy suggested. "Tu tu tat ta tun tun tran dun du due dan na ne nne," Kairneseus sung. "What the hell are you singing?" Asked Jeramie. "Just the Metal Mario song," he answered back. "Go Mario! Go Mario!" The girls called out. Matt qucikly grabbed the metal hat and put on the volume full blast. The girls started dancing towards the song. "Na na na na du tu du to," Diana joined in. Damien, Tommy and Keniseus followed. Matt and Gary just looked at each other in a confused way. They both looked at the twins whom still their eyes were glued to the T.V. Jeannette and Brittany started to dnce with Slash. Crystal without even noticing had also fallen asleep while listening to her CD player. "Pika , pika," smiled Jeanette as she had started to act like a Pokèmon. Matt had lowered the volume. "What did you do that for!?" Complained Tommy. "I was having fun," Sinobin sang. "Man, what did I do?" Shouted Dino still dancing with Wendy. "I just wanted to have some fun, that's all," Linda said angrily. "We still are going to play the game. Now you guys chill. Probably we will do something like that agian after," Matt suggested. "Will it be for the Bowser song?" Asked Chris. "I hope it has lots of rocking and rolling in it," Warren said keeping conversation. "Maybe," answered Gary. "Ya I think so," thought Matt as he started playing the game again. "No, no, no jump over the pit," Slash instructed getting up fro the floor and pointed towards the screen. "It's too far, though," Gary said confusingly. Matt tapped the A button and held onto the Z button making his way across the pit and opened the other door. "How did you do that?" Asked T.J. "Mario has his ways," Matt answered. He satrted palying again. Mario was stuck in the room where the big balls of rocks were following down into the black hole. "Why don't you let someone else have a turn," insisted Linda. "I would at least like to play as well," Tommy said as he looked at Jam, Nancy, Jim and Crytstal sleep. Matt handed the controller to Tommy. "This game is so much fun," he said making Mario run in circles. "You are supposed to make Mario walk in a direction," suggested Duplica as she sat down beside Gary. Gary without noticing she started tickling him. "Hey no fair," he cried out still laughing at the same time while she was still tickling him on the ground. "I would suggest me to play after Tommy," Dino said showing off in front of his girlfriend. Wendy glanced at Dino with hearts in her eyes. "Please do it for me." "Don't worry I will win that game," he said giving her a kiss on the forhead and sat down beside Matt. Sinobin and Kairneseus joined in with Slash, Brittany, Jeannette and Jeramie playing cards. "I will win," joked Tommy. "Not as long as you die first," called out Jeramie showing all his cards off in front of the other players. Slash took the Ace from him and had replaced it with a Three. Brittany followed to do the same thing as Slash smiled back at her. Sinobin glanced at the cards. "Hey, hey at least I can make off with all the eights," he whispered to himself. Without noticing Kairneseus tried to pull off Jeanette's top, but she caught him and started giving kisses to him. "Now lets continue where we started off okay," Jeramie insisted. H esuddenly looked at his cards. "Hey who took my Ace, and three kings?" Slash, Brittany and Sinobin all glanced at each other. "We don't know," they all replied in a small laugh. So they all had started to play cards. Linda sat down beside Wendy as they both watched their boyfriends continue playing. Diana, Damien, T.J, Kenieseus, Chris and Warren still continued to watch the game. Tommy took his controller as he moved Mario closer towards the spider. "Jump! JUMP!" Instructed Matt. "On who?" Tommy asked confusingly. "THE SPIDER!!!" Shouted Gary and Matt. Duplica just wrapped her arms around Gary and liad on his shoulder. He held onto her arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "THANK THE LORD HE FINALLY DID IT!" Shouted Damien. "You can say that again," said Diana. "I've heard that," T.J replied. "Yeah!" Cheered Tommy without noticing that Mario had fallen in the blackhole. "Now it's my turn. Step aside and watch me win in Bowser's land," Dino said showing off for his girlfriend and impressing the two twins. "Oh he is so dreamy," Wendy still looking at him. Tommy sat down beside Linda. "I tried my best to impress you," Tommy sighed. "What matters to me is that you will always be my man," Linda assured Tommy. They both started to kiss each other again. "YEAH BOWSER WORLD! YEAH BOWSER WORLD! YEAH BOWSER WORLD!" The twins cried out. "Shush already he is going there now, don't want to ruin his victory," Keniesues said making sure the twins wouldn't have said another world. Everyone was quiet. Dino made Mario teleport all the way upstairs. He ran towards the last Bowser stage: "Bowser's final Encounter." He directed Marion into the hole. Bowser laughed, "Ha, ha there is no way you can defeat me now!" Mario made his way up the stairs, jumped over the block, and ran through the twisting platform. He then jumped onto the other ledge avoiding the Bom om and Whomp. He pressed the swicth and made his way through another case of stairs. Just as he was about to grab the pole, almost near Bowser, Slash had grabbed the game from the system, which it automatically shuts off. "Drat. You are in for this!" Dino protested. "Oh ya, who's gonna make me," Slash continued. "Slash and me are the ones you want so lets see if you can catch us," insisted Brittany as they all ran away. Dino ran after them and so did the others. Jam, Nancy, Jim and Crystal were still in the room. Nancy all of a sudden woke up. "I had such a nice dream," she thought to herself. She looked at Jim and Jam. She smiled and had started nudging them as they both fell on the couch. "Hey what was that for?" Jam asked. "I felt like a Teletubbie," Jim laughed to himself. They all glanced at each other wondering where the others were. Jim looked at Nancy. "So NANCY, tell me how do you get meat on peoples' legs?" Jim asked. Jam smiled back at him and looked at his sister Crystal still sleeping. "One thing for sure is that she is a retarded elephant," Jam laughed. They all started to laugh. "Wait...........................................................................................................oh now I get it," Jim said. They all started to laugh. 

Anyways with the name Jam Davis Loadman, his real name is Jam and his middle name is Davis. Loadman is now his last name because his real father had died in a car accident by getting runned over by a transport. He changed his last name from Keuhemmend to Loadman because his mother was married to another man which separation between Jam's parents were held in the first place. The other father's name Loadman. Plus his uncle Gannondorf and lost brother Logan their last names were also Loadman. It's a long story. Any ways keep reading my stories and reviewing them. 


End file.
